Inexplicable
by KingKhan
Summary: Hermione needs answers but in the process she stumbles across a love she had never identified love with. Sirius/OC. One shot.


Author's Note - 1. Storyline mine, but all characters, except Naina, belong to JK.

2. Written in a moment of angst but understanding, hopefully you'll like it.

SUMMARY - Hermione needs answers but in the process she stumbles across a love she had never identified love with. Sirius/OC. One shot.

OVER-VIEW - This can be imagined to be happening sometime in 5th year at the Order of The Phoenix. I desperately want to write something more but I cannot frame it any way which will not give the whole thing away...sorry.

* * *

INEXPLICABLE

Ron was at it again, irritating the crap out of me. Seriously, the boy needed a life. _Or maybe you need the said boy._ Shut the hell up you stupid mental voice! I chided myself as I made my way across the room, sidestepping the twins and Harry who were discussing something, hilarious by the look of it, with Sirius. I stood next to Naina and started helping her in wiping the dishes, taking out all my anger on them.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Naina, watching me with doubtful eyes as I harshly treated a plate with a dish cloth and placed it with a clank on the table.

I looked up, startled, and replied, "I am fine."

She did not pursue it. I liked that about Naina, she did not pester people and as a result got the needed information out of the people without physically needling them for it. I sighed and without even realizing it, told her everything – things I had never shared with anyone – simply because I did not really have anyone to tell this. I mean, I couldn't tell Ginny the feelings I harbored for her brother…that would be very very awkward, although I knew at the back of my mind, most of the people knew about it….and I couldn't tell Harry because well he was a guy and quite frankly not the best when it came to relationships – I mean the guy had not even realized that Ginny was RIGHT there…but now I found that I could tell Naina. Sure, she was more than ten years elder to me but she did not seem that old, not to at all confuse with the aspect of maturity because she was surely one of the most mature and intelligent people I had come across…so basically the age factor had benefited her in the right ways without really harming her in the wrong ways…if that made any sense…

She listened very carefully and at the end of my rant, looked at me calmly and said -

"Love is inexplainable, Hermione. My whole life, Ive been in love with a man who although loved me, could not see me as enough for him. He hurt me, time and time again. But I never stopped loving him, even in the moments where I vowed in front of him that I will cease to love him from that moment on and when I promised myself and him that I would have just hate for him now, he and I, both of us, knew that these were empty promises. He knew that even if I hated him, I loved him while hating him. And even I knew that and this knowledge did not give me pain as much as those empty threats caused me. You see, I always consoled myself that whenever he hurt me, he hurt a small part of himself too and even he knew that and this is what gave me a reason to put myself through that pain again and again because that pain meant that he had loved me, even if for a moment and I wanted nothing more, nothing at all…So yes if you love Ronald, really love him, then I am sorry to tell you that you will never grow out of it, you will never cease loving him because a person does not choose this love, love chooses the person and whoever it chooses, I consider them to be extremely lucky because the selflessness that one experiences in love can seldom be felt anywhere else…"

"Who was this man?"

"A creature of my imagination."

And I watched her walk away, feeling extremely stupid because that question was one, personal and second, the answer to that question was extremely clear. He was the man in my sight at this moment and how I knew it – He was staring after her with pained eyes. Sirius Black.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Writing after a very long time, atleast on FF so would appreciate a lot if you give me your feedback. This is a story written on an impulse...

Anyway, please review and also tell me if you would like to know more...might write a whole ff on Sirius and Naina... :)


End file.
